Spirits Destined to this Realm
by DarkSwordsmaster
Summary: Rate and Review PLZ PLEASE READ THE POSTCHAPTER THINGY I'VE PUT IN HERE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE VERY IMPORTANT!
1. Chapter one: The Blue House of Hope

Disclaimer: Think about it. If I did own Spirited Away, why would I be writing a fanfic so don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so be assured that it may suck. All I can say now is R&R. Thanks. Er, and by the way, chapters 1&2 are quite boring as from what I've heard but plz bare with me and read the story. ***RATE AND REVIEW PLZ*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Chapter one: The Blue House of Hope  
  
"This is our home?" gasped Chihiro in awe.  
  
Moving wasn't the best thing in the world Chihiro thought. I'd have to say good bye to all my friends and would have to leave my already secured life. School would be such a bummer; I hate making new friends. Everyone will probably shun me anyway so there's no point in avoiding what I know if going to happen. At least my house looks ok.  
  
"See I told you the movers would be here. We should have never stopped at the town of old buildings made of plastic," yelled a fair- skinned woman in a displeased tone.  
  
Chihiro sighed. The things that did happen at that enchanted place. Memories suddenly filled Chihiro's mind. The Aburaya bath house appeared. The vivid colors visualized themselves along with many workers hastily running in all directions preparing baths for the spirits that journeyed to this one place to be soaked in hot water. Even Yu-baaba was there, still fresh in Chihiro's mind, bickering about gold and jewels while her overgrown son devoured mounds and mounds of chocolate. Then, a face appeared. Oh how Chihiro remembered that face so well. She could never forget about Haku. His eyes gleamed brightly at her as a slight chilling breeze past her tearing the vision from her sight.  
  
"Come on Chihiro, we have work to do. The furniture isn't going to unload itself," said a tall figure behind Chihiro.  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"Do it, now."  
  
Chihiro lifted a box and carried it into her new home. She gazed to her side a stared at the flowers surrounding the paved walkway. A bird was chirping somewhere in the scenery and three bumblebees hummed throughout the yard. The smell dew filled the air putting Chihiro in a drowsy state. Her thoughts drifted once more, back to the mystical land where she had just been the---  
  
"Chihiro! Stop daydreaming and get a move on it!" Chihiro's dad called.  
  
Now that she was awoken from her dazed state, she had then realized that the door was directly in front of her. Chihiro reached out for the gold covered handle and opened the door, which gave a monotone creak. The house before Chihiro was empty yet fascinating to her since her previous house was not as big. Chihiro wondered to herself how big her room would be at this rate and if sliding down the curved banisters would be enjoyable.  
  
Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad, Chihiro thought, maybe there's hope for me for a new start. Happiness trailed throughout her mind but still could not block out the grief of leaving her friend Haku.  
  
A tear fell from her eye, "I hope your ok Haku," she whispered to herself, "may we meet again soon." 


	2. Chapter two: Tears and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Tears  
  
"Wake up Chihiro!" called a voice from outside of Chihiro's room, "you'll be late for school."  
  
"Like I'd want to miss that," Chihiro mumbled sarcastically to herself.  
  
It was the starting of the school year. Chihiro hadn't been looking forward to it but it was now time to face the fact that she would have to go to school.  
  
Chihiro got up from her bed and stretched. Why couldn't it still be summer Chihiro thought to herself? Chihiro walked aimlessly to her closet and looked at her clothes. What will I wear? She tired a lime green T-shirt and matching shorts. No, too tacky. Next, purple tank top and ruby shorts. No, way too dark. Finally, after going to ten outfits, Chihiro finally decided to where a yellow top, passion pink shorts and runners.  
  
"Chihiro hurry up!"  
  
"I know mom just wait."  
  
Combing hair takes time mom, can't you just give me a second. Chihiro glanced at her reflection then ran out the door of her room. Now's the perfect time to use the banisters I just got to get there before my dad see me-  
  
"I don't think so," called her father blocking her way, "use the stairs. That's what they're there for." "Fine," grumbled Chihiro.  
  
"Smile a bit sweety. It's your first day, be happy. Don't you want to make any friends."  
  
"No! They'll just be mean to me. I like my last school. I had friends there. Haven't I told you already that I don't care about it anymore? They will shun me."  
  
"No they-"  
  
"YES THEY WILL!"  
  
Chihiro stormed off down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was confronted her mother. She held out a pink knapsack and a piece of toast. Chihiro resentfully took the piece of bread, stuffed it into her mouth, grabbed hold of her bag and stomped of towards the door.  
  
"Have fun at school," Chihiro's mother called out.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Chihiro replied sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you so mad? It will be fun Chihiro. Just walk in there and act yourself. They won't make fun of you. Why do you keep thinking that? It's not life the whole school will be against you, life is not like that."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Well have a good-"  
  
Chihiro's mother was caught off by the loud sound off the door slamming shut. Chihiro walked slowly, counting her steps. They will hate me, I know they will. It didn't take long for Chihiro to reach her school since it was only five minutes away from her house. She glared up at the cement colored walls and then to the other kids in the field. All of them were busy talking among themselves, smiling and showing each other mementos of their summer. A group of kids were busy playing soccer. The soccer ball flew back and forth from kid to kid either getting closer or further from their destination.  
  
Chihiro started walking slowly. She approached the school and leaned against one of its hard cold walls looking at each of the other kids who would soon be her classmates. Before long, the bell rang and students began entering the school.  
  
"Oh great," Chihiro muttered to herself as she entered the school and gazed at its hallways, "I'm lost."  
  
Chihiro spent the next few minutes walking around looking for the head office. As she headed towards the entrance of the office, her eye caught a glimpse of a crowd of students at a piece of paper posted on one of the bulletin boards. Chihiro stood behind the crowd and waited for more people to disappear from the area before reading it herself.  
  
"Look!" said a girl with pigtails, "I'm in room 24. Isako which room are you in?"  
  
"I'm in...room 17."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping we were in the same class."  
  
Chihiro looked at the paper herself. I'm in room 17 as well. Chihiro looked at the Isako girl. She didn't look that mean but Chihiro didn't want to take any chances; she walked off to her class.  
  
Things seemed to be going fine so far, Chihiro thought as she sat down at a desk at the back of the classroom. She looked around at her classmates who had already room 17 as well. A boy with glasses was busy talking to brown haired boy who seemed to be listening intently to what glasses boy had to say. However, through all the cheeriness in the room, two girls were busy talking amongst them and were distinctly pointing at Chihiro. Chihiro looked over in their direction and they dropped their hands. Taking a few times to look back at Chihiro, the girls started laughing and walked over to Chihiro.  
  
"What's your name?" one of the girls sneered.  
  
"Yeah. We haven't seen you before," the other added.  
  
"You must be a loner or something sitting here alone, not associating, wearing out dated clothes."  
  
"Leave me alone," spoke Chihiro but a sense of fear came over her; she began to tremble.  
  
"You seem very insecure, trembling there, afraid are you?"  
  
"Let's go then. I don't want to waste my time on this loner who's proven herself as a loser to. An insecure loser."  
  
They stalked of laughing mockingly. A surge of hot liquid filled her eyes. Another girl confronted Chihiro with a group behind her.  
  
"Go ahead, I don't care. You can make fun as me too," Chihiro spoke bitterly without looking to see who the person was, "I know, go ahead, start insulting me. I've been expecting it all summer. Well what are you waiting for? I don't have all day just do it-"  
  
"Why would we want to insult you?" asked the girl. It was the same girl that Chihiro saw this morning.  
  
"I know Isako," said another girl, "Oh I see. You've met them. I won't refer them to their names. They don't deserve to be called anything but snobs. My name is Sayuri."  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" questioned Chihiro.  
  
"Well," said another girl, "Don't you want friends? My name in Rikkiko"  
  
"But I'm new here."  
  
"Your point being?" asked the last girl standing behind Isako.  
  
"My point being..nevermind. My name is Chihiro."  
  
"Nice to meet you," replied Isako, "so tell us, where did you transfer from?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah! A good turnout it has been today Haku," spoke a voice.  
  
"Yes Yu-baaba," replied a boy gazing off into the distance through a window.  
  
"You may go now. I expect you to be back at dawn now get out of my sight."  
  
Haku turned around and stared at Yu-baaba. His eyes glowed fiery red before he was pulled down into a mist of light. The light flew out the opened window and formed a long snake-like figure. Before long, scales of moonlight blue covered the beast and horns emerged from its bowed head. It spiraled in a circle a few times before flying away into the water vanishing from sight.  
  
Yu-baaba looked out the window from where the mighty beast and plunged. However she did not care and walked away. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. They darted all around the room in which she stood. The walls covered in jeweled pattern, the furniture all made for rosewood, pillows littered the floors and of course the remains of many chocolate boxes scattered the ground.  
  
A piercing scream was then heard of the room ruptured and shook.  
  
"Calm down my sweet. Mommy's here," she called as she rushed to the infant's room.  
  
The aquatic dragon broke free from the water and soared towards the shore. It hovered over the beach before breaking into pieces. Its scales crumbled off and formed orbs of light that took off away from the creature. Soon, its once so long scaled body vanished leaving a boy in its place.  
  
Haku slowly got to his feet and entered the crowed of people. However, they did not seem like people at a close view. In fact they were spirits roaming the markets shops eating at restaurants and touring at the place that a carnival would provide. Haku walked steadily through the crowds and ended up at a small shrine.  
  
He walked casually and stood before the wooden structure. Slowly he took a bow and shut his eyes.  
  
"Water, wind show me light, unlock the future of this night," Haku uttered.  
  
A rush of wind surrounded him as green orbs circled and presented a sphere before him. Haku opened his and peered at the glowing sphere before him. With the sphere, an image appeared showing a hooded figure staggering in a woodland area. Blood was flowing down the figure's arm which had a silver bangle around its wrist. Then the sound of screaming shot through the tranquil scene causing the figure to run faster and faster within the forest. Another, who confronted the figure, held out a clawed hand grasping the figure by the neck. The sharp claws made only a thin line of blood but it seemed pain was coming over the figure. An excruciating force struck Haku's body flowing within his bone. He yelled out in pain and agony before collapsing to the ground. 


	3. Chapter three: Long Distant Calling

Disclaimer: do not own spirited away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter three: Long Distant Calling  
  
"Master Haku! Master Haku wake up," shouted a voice.  
  
Light gazed back at Haku as he opened his eyes. Images were blurry but the colors were in focus. Haku shifted his head to a side and shut his eyes once more. That person, he thought to himself, the claw, the blood, the pain. Haku cringed at that thought. The pain, the excruciating pain that almost devoured his soul into eternal darkness. Haku still felt numb but attempted to sit up straight. The stiffness that confined his body acted against him causing him to fall back to the ground. Haku groaned in pain. No, he thought, I have to get up. The immense pain filled his body once more as he gradually got to his feet.  
  
"Master Haku please lay down," cried the voice, "Yu-baaba has ordered me to make you stay put until further notice,"  
  
"I will not take orders against my own will at a time like this."  
  
"Please Master Haku," pleaded the spirit again holding Haku down  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"You!" yelled a voice at the other side of the room. There stood in the doorway, Yu-baaba herself, "let him go and be gone with."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said go before I turn you into the mouse you are."  
  
The other being let go of Haku and fled for the door bowing quickly and nervously before leaving. Yu-baaba then turned her eyes at Haku. The pupils of her black beady eyes flared with anger and confusion. Yu-baaba then turned around quickly and faced her desk. Casually, she began pacing around her room thinking intently to herself. After a few paces, she stopped and glared up at Haku.  
  
"What is it that you saw boy?" she asked icily.  
  
"Why is it that you wonder? It is none of your business that I have been at the Shrine of Shiva." He shot back.  
  
Yu-baaba's complexion grew if anger, "it is business of mine when my loyal are found laying at the steps of such a place when they should be resting. Now tell me, what did you see?"  
  
"Such matters are of my own," Haku spoke, "none of which you must deal about."  
  
"Tell me now! Shiva holds great power, some of which are good and some of bad."  
  
"Why do you question when you are so unsure of the answer? What is it that you want to hear? What is it you fear about what I saw? It seems that you have some secrets of your own that you do not wish to share. Must it be that I must tell you what I saw?"  
  
Yu-baaba's rage grew with each second. Her wrinkled skin contorted with disgust and her foul grin twisted into hate. She opened her mouth to speak back to Haku but then her expression changed once more. Shock clouded her eyes as she was left hanging there speechless.  
  
"It seems you have nothing left to say to me Yu-baaba," Haku spoke coolly, "I'll be going to work then."  
  
Haku walked towards the door and disappeared into the shadows. Yu- baaba still left there, petrified mumbling one word."  
  
"Claw....ccc..ll.aaaaaa.ww.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Haku marched down the steps of the staircase positioned at the side of the Aburaya. He wandered throughout the bathhouse making sure everyone was at hard work. He was then confronted by two of the servant girls who started talking to him about his late night blackout.  
  
"So Haku. Why did you pass out?" asked one of the girls in concern.  
  
"That is none of your busine-"  
  
"But Haku, what happened?" asked the other.  
  
"It doesn't matter to-"  
  
"Haku!" shouted a different voice.  
  
"What do you want Hitomi? Haku called out another girl.  
  
"You better not let Yu-baaba see you not working again. She had a fit this morning when you didn't show," replied Hitomi.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," Haku answered sarcastically.  
  
"You there! Go up to the service counter and get a customer. Time is money!" yelled a frog like creature.  
  
Haku stalked off scowling. As he approached the front desk he found a young girl leaning against a wall. Her eyes were closed and her arms were folded. Apparently, she heard Haku approach and looked up from where she was waiting.  
  
"Get me a private bath and some willow leaves," she order extending her hand dropping five gold pieces into Haku's hand.  
  
"Right this way," Haku spoke while bowing only to notice a silver bangle on the girl's left wrist.  
  
"So as it stands. If A point is equivalent to E and B is parallel to F while D can be part of a isosceles triangle with A and C with this line and this line parallel, what are the degrees of each point if B is 63 degrees and C is 54 degrees?" asked the math teacher.  
  
"When is class over?" whispered Rikkiko to Chihiro.  
  
"1:15. Then we have Phys Ed" replied Chihiro.  
  
"At least it's only volleyball," spoke Isako.  
  
"Yeah," said Sayuri, "this is so boring."  
  
"I wonder what Troy is thinking of now?" asked Rikkiko.  
  
"You've been asking about Troy all week Rikkiko," complained Sayuri, "do you like him or something?"  
  
"He's way past my league," said Rikkiko in a matter of fact sort of way, "it's just that he's been lying there all class not moving and when someone doesn't move for a period of time, they're either sleeping or thinking intently."  
  
"Sure Rikkiko, sure," laughed Isako  
  
As the three other girls gossiped about their lives, Chihiro sat and gazed outwards at the cherry blossom trees. How she wish she could go outside and go back one day. Go back to meet all her friends once more at the Aburaya bathhouse. Just to go back, meet them all, especially Haku.  
  
"Ok class!" announced the teacher, "class is now over, please head towards the gym for your next class. Just a reminder but fall break is coming up next week. The school has decided to give you two weeks so enjoy them while they last. Now hurry up or you'll be late."  
  
The class headed towards the gymnasium for their last class.  
  
"As you all know, we will be starting volleyball today," spoke the teacher in a very monotone voice, "as you can see, the nets are already set up. Play in pairs or as groups. Since it's your first day of volleyball, I won't be teaching you technique. I'll be watching what you do and some how figure out how to correct your fatal mistakes. Now go ahead and play some volleyball."  
  
"***Yawn*** If these teachers continue to be so boring, I might as well just sleep through class," said Sayuri drowsily.  
  
"Let's go join that big group over there," pointed out Isako.  
  
"Eeepppp! Its Troy!" exclaimed Rikkiko before hiding behind Chihiro.  
  
"It's just a game of volleyball Rikkiko," spoke Chihiro, "now let's go play."  
  
The game went as how everything should have seemed to happen. Rikkiko smashed the ball directly at Isako causing Isako duck for cover. Sayuri, being a klutz that she was, tripped over her shoelace and into the net. The two snobby girls, as always, stood in one spot and made themselves look pretty while others had to cover for their lack of participation. The course of the game seem to go smoothly until Chihiro could hear her name being called.  
  
"Chihiro? Where are you?" called the voice.  
  
"Haku?" Chihiro called back, "Haku is that you?"  
  
"Chihiro, come back."  
  
"Come back? How Haku, how?"  
  
"Chirhiro!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chihiro! Wake up!" yelled Sayuri.  
  
"What's happened? Where am I?"  
  
Chihiro looked around aimlessly and saw that she was still in the gym for her Phys Ed class and that people were all around her looking worried and scared.  
  
"I,I,I don't feel too good."  
  
"Your excused to the office," spoke the teacher, "now go"  
  
Chihiro's friends help to her feet and watched as Chihiro walked out of the gymnasium. Whispers rustled through the students.  
  
"She just passed out."  
  
"I wonder if she's ok."  
  
"Who's Haku?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Chihiro," soothed her mother, "you'll be fine."  
  
"I think I have a headache mom."  
  
"Ok, let's go home then."  
  
Chihiro's head throbbed with pain as she staggered with her mother out of the school and into her mother's car. Had Haku really been talking to her? How was this possible? Haku had been in his own world. Why would he need to talk to me?  
  
Chihiro gazed out of the window a gasped. The car had just passed the same location in which Chihiro had fist met Haku and her other spirit friends. Clouds brewed over the sky and a downpour of rain swept over the region.  
  
"Don't worry Haku," Chihiro whispered to herself, "I will return. I hope you're still alright."  
  
As Chihiro's mom drove on, Chihiro began to grow weary and tired. Soon after falling asleep not able to notice a hooded figure sulking down the street with what still shimmered, even with the rain, a metal claw gleaming under the cloak have blood being washed away by the rain. 


	4. Chapter four: Untold Secrets

Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-Spirited-Away.  
  
Authors Note: Well already on chapter 4. I'm like clueless on what to write in the up coming chapters. PLEASE I NEED SOME IDEAS. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter four: Untold Secrets  
  
Haku stammered as he stepped back a few paces. His expressions full of shock and fear as he tripped and flew to the ground. The black cloaked girl stood with weariness.  
  
"Well?" said the cloaked girl, "are you going to bring me there or must I walk on my own?"  
  
Fire flared in her eyes showing she had no patient's whats so ever of waiting any longer. Haku got to his feet and shook himself for his tactless stare.  
  
Taking one more gaze at the girl, he spoke, "follow me."  
  
As Haku walked down the aisle of the bathhouse to the private stalls, a hushed whispered flew down on the workers and other clients. Another servant ran up to Haku and wished to have a word with him.  
  
"Your bath is up ahead," he motioned the girl towards a enclosure, "I'll be right over to get your water."  
  
A silent nod was given to Haku in thanks as the girl skulked over to the room. Haku then turned to the other servant with frog like features and darkened vibe flowing from him.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Haku.  
  
"That girl. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Haven't you taken a close look at how she's dressed; the black clothes and solemn look. Haven't you seen the weaponry she carries? She isn't just any ocean or woodland spirit. In fact, she may not even be from our regions. Don't you get it Haku? Don't you realize who she is?"  
  
"Stop delaying and get to the point."  
  
The servant looked frightened but spoke, "Haku, she is a bounty hunter."  
  
Haku didn't look very amused at this. "Leave me alone. I don't need you to spread fake rumors of the distant folk."  
  
A pale complexion fell onto the servant's face as Haku stalked off into the cubicle. There he found the girl once more, leaning against the brightly colored wall. Haku took the time to see if it were true in what the other had said. Her appearance didn't seem frightening, Haku thought, so why do they fear of her? It was true, the girl had black pants, and black shoes, black gloves and a black cloak but she didn't seem to scare him. Along with her dark features, she wore a tank blue shirt, collared at the neck and a silver bangle, located on her left wrist.  
  
"Not you too," the girl sighed as she turned to face him from her spot, "stop staring at me."  
  
Haku broke from his gaze and looked into her eyes. Her expressionless hazel eyes sent chills down Haku's spine but he realized that she started laughing at him.  
  
"You too then?" she asked, "your afraid as well? Pity your folk for I do not bring harm here." She gaze another mockingly laugh and tilted her head revealing a smile. Haku then felt those eyes relieve themselves of coldness and were now brightened from the laughter.  
  
Haku still had questions though, "what is your name mistress of the dark?"  
  
"I do not give out my full name but if you must, call me Ebony."  
  
"Where did you-"  
  
"I wouldn't ask so many questions dear boy when your client is kept waiting," snapped Ebony.  
  
"Right away then."  
  
"Can some of your liege take my clothes to wash?"  
  
"There's an extra charge-"  
  
"Fine then. I will leave my clothes outside and five gold pieces. Make sure that they are washed and that nobody touches these."  
  
Ebony dropped down from her belt a full length sword and two daggers all of which seemed to have bloodstains embodied into their cases. Haku gave one last bow and walked off to fetch the water. The fragrance of rose flowers and midnight lilies filled the room. Haku then headed for the door and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this I hear!" exclaimed Yu-baaba in an outraged tone, "fetch me Haku. What madness has he brought to the Aburaya."  
  
"Yes madam," replied the servant.  
  
"No need, I'm right here."  
  
"You!" Yu-baaba yelled out while pointing at Haku who was leaning against the doorway, "how dare you bring in such a being into this bathhouse. Do you not know how much it will cost us?"  
  
"Is that what you care about? Money?" Haku questioned back, "is it not that the workers here should be first in questioned of security instead of money?"  
  
"This may not matter to you but those who work here will always have to work here. They signed the contract so I own them. They have know will and must serve me."  
  
"What you say is true but I much have a will on my own."  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"She plays a role in the events that I have seen, the upcoming events. Shiva does not lie because I know what will happen in the future."  
  
"Spit it out buy and tell me now!"  
  
"It doesn't matter to you Yu-baaba. All you care for is money."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I leave again to serve those clients downstairs."  
  
"Haku! Tell me now!"  
  
But Haku had already turned and left Yu-baaba in her chambers alone. Yu-baaba's hair was on end but rested when the sound of a baby called out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku headed down the spiraled staircase and returned to his job of keeping things in order. Wandering from stall to stall, asking others about clients, he did not realize Ebony waiting by her enclosure.  
  
"Busy are you?" she spoke silently as he passed.  
  
"You can leave now. Your finished I expect," Haku replied as he turned to face her, "but stay if you like. However, I can not ask you what I want to ask you now."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Go to the Lake of Leviathan at the white moon's dawning. I will meet you there."  
  
Instead of any reply, Ebony had started stalking off to the entrance to leave. Haku thought to himself, would she follow what he had asked or will the rich cost of a bounty lure her instead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro lay on my bed. She gazed at her room and gave a long sigh. My room is so much bigger, she thought, it's too spacious. Even though Chihiro had got a bigger room then at her previous home, she missed her small confinement. But then again, she thought, I get more things to put in my room. This was obviously true since Chihiro had more then two times then clothes then before and that she could sit a work desk at the corner of her room as well. Chihiro shut her eyes and thought for a moment. Why am I so lonely? I have friends, this room is ok, what is it that makes me feel so empty. A sudden rush of colors passed through her mind as an image of a young boy appeared. Chihiro felt sadness come upon her. Haku, she thought, I miss Haku.  
  
A sudden rap on her door woke her from her daydream. "Chihiro! It's the weekend. Go outside and play."  
  
Chihiro gave a groan, "my friends are all busy. There's nothing to do."  
  
"Go take a walk Chihiro. You need some sun now go outside."  
  
Chihiro tried to give an attempt to argue back but when she stepped outside her room, her mother stood before glaring with displeased eyes. Feeling that now wasn't the best time to argue, Chihiro took off to the door and left.  
  
As she stepped out onto the walkway, the sudden rush of sunlight warmed her body making her feel a little bit better from her depressed state. Maybe mom was right, Chihiro thought, maybe I should go outside. Chihiro to a left this time so instead of heading towards her school, she headed towards grassland infested with flowers of all sorts. Birds tweeted happily as they soared from left to right singing their songs merrily. A few squirrels were running in and out as bushes tackling each and rolling down hill. The wind was not strong or frigid but instead, sweet and calming. It seemed to rush past Chihiro, weaving in and out of her hair. Chihiro continued walking. She shoved her hands into her pockets and hummed to a short tune in which she had heard just yesterday.  
  
What startled her thought on this joyous day was a black hooded man. As he passed Chihiro, she could feel the cold vibe flowing from him sending goosebumps up her arms. She took note that the man kept his head low, not willing to see the light of day. Chihiro just thought that he was a distant foreigner and wasn't used to the weather conditions of Japan. What ever it was, Chihiro just found it creepy that a man like this was passing through her neighborhood area with what seemed to be a clawed hand. No, Chihiro thought, I'm just imaging things. It's rude to stare.  
  
So Chihiro continued to walk down the path that was set for her trying hard to forget that man when suddenly a forest just seemed to appear out in front of her. Chihiro wondered how did such a bountiful area contain so much? This puzzled Chihiro greatly for she did not see this forest when she had came here.  
  
Ah, she thought, it's just my mind pulling tricks on me. However, the sudden appearance of an enchanted forest did scare Chihiro a bit. Unexpectedly, another person ran up to her.  
  
"Chihiro! Thank goodness I found you," panted Rikkiko.  
  
"Hi Rikkiko, what do you need?"  
  
"Hurry just come. I have to show you something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just come on. Isako and Sayuri should already be there."  
  
"Rikkiko can't you just tell me what it is?"  
  
"Chihiro! Come on. A chance like this may not ever happen again. Hurry up."  
  
Rikkiko started heading down the hill at a fast pace. Chihiro stared blankly back but was curious to see what her friends and gathered to find. Chihiro ran down the hill and followed Rikkiko. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You may go now Haku," spoke Yu-baaba, "be back when your shift starts and come back alive. I don't want to send another to find you again. Now go!"  
  
"Yes Yu-baaba," Haku replied.  
  
A sudden rush of light surrounded Haku as scales returned to coat his body once more. Haku was now a dragon. He flew swiftly out the window and plummeted into the water. The ground then began to shake as the water ruptured back up with Haku the dragon looming out of. He gave a loud roar before spiraling into the clouds. Water droplets were shaken off causing it to rain back down onto the lands of the spirits.  
  
Haku the dragon had one goal now, to make it in time at the Lake of Leviathan before the moon glowed a pale blue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony leaned silently against a tree. A dagger was in hand while she waited motionless and hushed. She tapped her foot against the ground waiting to hear the echo of footsteps, which kept, get closer and closer. Ebony waited patiently and kept still. The sound of passing water filled the background as well as a dozen crickets humming to the beat of those footsteps. The wind passed through the grass and moaned through the trees creating a hollow voice.  
  
Ebony stood silent. Even with all the motions of the surrounding lands, she could still hear those footsteps in sync with her heartbeat. Closer and closer it got. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku wandered through the wood. He held out a steady watch to see if he were to be followed. The forest wasn't the best place to wander in the dark for no soul could tell what lingered in the shadows. The sound of water passed him. He was getting close to the Lake of Leviathan. Take short steps keep a full watch; Haku strained to hear any other beings in the wood.  
  
Then, at the clearing he could see water. He had arrived at the Lake of Leviathan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony remained as silent as before. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Feeling extremely bored; Ebony closed her eyes and counted in her mind. 10.9.8.7. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku could see it now. The Lake was so close. But where was that girl. Haku continued to walk further out of the wood to reach his destination. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The footsteps drew near. Ebony clutched the dagger and spun it. Its silver blade countered the moon's light sending light back at the circular object. Ebony continued to count. 6.5.4.3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The clearing was so close, Haku thought, just a few more steps. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony prepared to take aim. You should have never followed foolish spirit. You will pay the price for tracking I, Ebony the bounty hunter. 2.1. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light of the clearing grew so near to Haku. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now!" yelled Ebony as she sprung her dagger out hitting her target in the stomach. It gave a horrible sceech in the excruciation pain and collapsed to the ground. Light spun around the spirit as it was confined in a small gem.  
  
Ebony walked over to the emerald jewel and picked it up. "This is what you get for tracking me down spirit."  
  
Ebony pocketed the jewel and leaned against the tree in which she had been leaning against before with a smirk a satisfaction on her face.  
  
"There you are," said a voice that startled her from where she was standing.  
  
"You found me," she replied grimly, "fine. Do as you must, you saw what I did, Haku." 


	5. Chapter five: Old Friendships Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away so please don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter five: Old Friendships Reunited  
  
Ebony stood fixed in her posed position. In one hand, an emerald stone, while in the other, the dagger that struck Ebony's foe. The dagger dripped scarlet blood, which stained the grass below. Ebony grinned broadly at her catch while Haku stood in confusion.  
  
"You are a bounty hunter aren't you?" Haku asked.  
  
"Of course I am," Ebony replied, "what did you think I was? A maiden?"  
  
"What was the price to entrap that spirit? What are you given for your catch?"  
  
"This is nothing," Ebony glanced at the gem, "I have orders for higher ranked spirits, demons, witches and warlocks. I still await orders on my next destination but for now, I shall have a little fun capturing those who track me down. Bounty hunters these days pay a fine price at the dark market regions. It's not my fault if I must destroy those who threaten my being."  
  
"Those who gain in means of others win nothing. Those who work to achieve receive ample in ability."  
  
"Stop confusing me Haku and go on with what you had to ask me."  
  
Ebony walked off away from Haku and directly into the water. Ebony thought deeply, the water, the cold still water. Why does it calm my soul when I find hunting most enjoyable and yet it deepens my heart. Ebony stared up into the stars.  
  
"The heavens are crying tonight," Ebony spoke to break the silence.  
  
"Do not delay time," Haku spoke quickly, "I must finish all I have to ask within the time of now and sunrise. You said early bounty hunters pay a high price in values. Who has been chasing you then?"  
  
Ebony turned and looked at Haku with disbelief, "what?"  
  
"You know who I speak of."  
  
"No!" Ebony wailed clasping her head and kneeing into the water, "I will not speak of him."  
  
"You hesitate because of this other. Who is he?"  
  
"Stay back you!"  
  
Ebony drew out her sword and directed it at Haku. Fury burned through her skin and bone while solitude slowly stopped her from falling into insanity. Ebony sheathed her sword and turned away.  
  
"I will not speak of him. Not now," Ebony uttered.  
  
"If that is your choice then," Haku spoke.  
  
Haku turned to face the wood and walked at a steady pace to where rosewood once stood. He paced back to the water. He looked up at Ebony with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Then tell me this. Where did you come from?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro continued running down the grassy hill, avoiding as many rocks as she could. Up ahead in the clearing, Chihiro noticed a small creek. This creek, unlike the ones in the city, had sparkling blue waters and tiger lilies growing at the masses. Dragonflies sweep past Chihiro and hovered before her. Calling from below, Chihiro's friends waved and motioned her to follow.  
  
"Chihiro! You made it!" cried Isako.  
  
"Isn't this place amazing," said Sayuri in awe.  
  
Chihiro glanced down at the water and saw tiny fish beaming back at her. They leaped into the air catching smaller insects then them.  
  
"This place is magical," Chihiro spoke in a hush voice, still out of breath from her run, "has this always been here?"  
  
"No, that's just it. We found it only yesterday," answered Rikkiko.  
  
A sharp prickle rushed up and down Chihiro's neck. Everything suddenly felt cold to her just as the colors she saw started to fade. This place, she thought, is just like the forest. It was never here before. Then the darkened man before had returned to her mind. His clawed hand raised in the air to strike. Chihiro gave a loud scream and all went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if she's still alive," said a voice.  
  
"She took a mighty fall. There may be a chance that she's dead," said another in a sorrowful voice.  
  
"Chihiro? Dead? I don't think so."  
  
"Let's try to wake her up," said another.  
  
"Chihiro? Chihiro? Wake up!"  
  
The distant voice then grew loud and vocal as it passed through Chihiro's ears. Chihiro woke with a start. Still traumatized, she looked everywhere for the man that she saw. Darting back and forth looking, Chihiro wondered whether or not if she was hallucinating or daydreaming. The man looked so real. Everything about him was so vivid and alive. No, Chihiro forced herself to believe, he's not real, I'm just falling for the autumn air or something.  
  
"Chihiro! Your alive," exclaimed Sayuri.  
  
"Oh course I'm alive," Chihiro spoke back and winced at the pain from where she fell.  
  
"What happened?" asked Isako in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Nothing," Chihiro said quickly, "I must have become drowsy or something."  
  
"This is the second time something like this has happened to you Chihiro," added Sayuri.  
  
"Come on. Let's give her a break and get her home," interrupted Rikkiko, "Chihiro has had enough. Maybe she has the flu or allergies to wild grasses."  
  
"No," Chihiro said, "I can manage. I'll walk home by myself."  
  
With that, Chihiro took off and started climbing back up the hill. She still felt dazed and confused. No, she forced herself to believe once more, it was only a nightmare. Chihiro began walking back to the path as soon as she got up the hill. Now, things had seemed to become much more unfriendly and frigid. The songbirds had all disappeared and were replaced with ravens. The once cheery squirrels began fighting over nuts and territory instead of playing and sharing. Even the wind had lost its cool, calm touch; instead, it felt like sharp claws lingering around Chihiro's skin.  
  
It was finally sunset and the red light reflected back on the clouds was blood red. This frightened Chihiro slightly making her run back home, faster then she had wanted to. Once reaching the pavement leading to the door, Chihiro glanced back at the forest that was once there to find that they had disappeared out of site.  
  
What frightened her more was that in the distance, far in the distance, a town filled with lights seemed to stand out even if it were only a few millimeters high at her view. Chihiro gasped, was this the place, she thought. Was this the same area in which that she narrowly escaped from, while freeing her parents at the same time? Chihiro rubbed her eyes and looked up again to find that the forest had returned and stood as if it hadn't moved at all.  
  
"If think I am sick. I'm hallucinating. My head is throbbing. I better go to sleep," Chihiro muttered to herself before entering the blue house in which she lived at. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She is here! Haku wouldn't tell me!" Screamed Yu-baaba in outrage, "that girl will bring chaos to this place! And where is that scout I sent?"  
  
Yu-baaba paced back and forth in the room she was in. Her face was red and her eyes were bulging out of her head. A sudden knock on her door set off her rage as she conjured an energy ball of white light and hurtled it towards the door. The sound of wood splintering and being scorched filled the room as the ball of light burned all in its path leaving cinders and ash. Yu-baaba panted but rested her hands on her hips, feeling satisfied. However, this did not last long for a baby's cry overpowered the continuous wood splintering.  
  
Yu-baaba rushed to the infant's room, which was neatly decorated with over sized toys. Being too big to cradle, Yu-baaba hushed the baby to sleep in a mound of pillows instead of his bed. Leaving the room feeling both satisfied and raged Yu-baaba reached for a long blanket and headed towards the balcony from her room.  
  
There was no wind passing this night making it easier for the mistress to prepare for flight. Wrapping the blanket around her arms and body, Yu-baaba became a gray raven.  
  
"Haku! You haven't told me yet you leave a rumor of it being because of this bounty hunter. I will track you down and find the truth for myself. Haku, you better beware."  
  
With the final words spoken, Yu-baaba leapt off the balcony ledge and soared into the darkened sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro twisted and turned in her sleep. Drops of sweat fell from her skin she motioned her head back and forth. No matter which way she lay, Chihiro could not sleep.  
  
Her dreams were first simple, bright and happy. Chihiro was walking through the woodland forest. Birds, squirrels, deer and rabbits were merrily wandering past each of the trees. The tree canopy blocked the sun but left pockets open in various spots. Water was streaming, carefully weaving through rocks, tree roots and into a pond. Frogs leaped from random lily pads making solemn croaks and elimination flies. Field mice raced in and out of holes dug into the ground while snakes followed watchfully behind them. These were the better times of Chihiro's dreams.  
However, as the night continued on, Chihiro's dreams slowly formed into nightmares mostly following because of the tragedies and unhappiness in her life. The forest animals had all disappeared, the trees loomed over wit contorted faces made of bark. Water had become murky, rejecting all life in where in settled. The darkness crept through the forest and surrounded her. Chihiro began to grow scared, a chilling laugh protruded through the dense wood, echoing from miles to miles. Chihiro felt as if she were being watched. A presence following each and everyone of her movements like a shadow. The laughing grew louder and the presence felt closer then ever. An icy hand clasped on Chihiro's shoulder causing her to awake from her nightmare.  
  
Chihiro was sweating furiously. Her face was flushed rose pink and she panted quickly for air. She thought intently for a few moments before breaking out into tears. Through the coarse of her weeping, she slowly remembered all the times back when she lived with the spirits of that small town. Still weeping she tried to envision herself there once more, but her memories of that place slowly faded. Tears were rapidly staining her bed spread as she fought hard to try and remember as much as she could. It was no use though. Living away from the spirit land had made her forget about it.  
  
An idea suddenly shot into her mind. It was too risky though. No it wasn't she complained back. If she could just go back then she would be happy once more.  
  
Chihiro lay back onto her pillow.  
  
"I will go back," she murmured, "I will go back to the Aburaya and see all of my friends once more. Haku, I will return."  
  
Chihiro would have said more but the weariness of the day over powered her and she lay asleep in the silence of the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony took a long breath before answering the question, "I have come form the distant lands of the Ancients. I lived in a small town, not much different from yours, called Mejori. We, like those who inhabit your lands, are also spirits who existed through time and space only coming to these places as a refuge when others take ours. It is said though that one of these realms holds a mystic idol that controls the well being and balance of our nations. The one who obtains this and finds how in which to use it will control good and evil, time and space. However, this idol is hard to find as they say. Rumors have it that it is a item while others say it lives within one. This is why I have ventured into your region. This was the last place in which records were taken proving existence of a holy object."  
  
Ebony paused and looked up at Haku, "this is why I have come. The ensure the balance is kept safe and we all do not die."  
  
Haku stared at the distant moon. Now he understood what his past visions had told him. The war, the fighting all for one thing.  
  
"Who is coming for it?"  
  
"That's what I am here for. To search and trap those who attempt to do not follow the laws of our region's orders."  
  
"But who is coming for it?"  
  
"That is not considering you."  
  
"Who is-"  
  
"Stop agitating me spirit of water and wind! Or your fate will be of that your friend has suffered."  
  
Ebony held up the emerald stone. Along with the stone, a dagger was drawn and faced out at Haku. Ebony had madness flowing within her. A sudden gasp of air was made. Ebony broke down and fell into the crystal water clutching her throat and gasping for breath.  
  
"Stay away!" she croaked as Haku headed towards her.  
  
Blood dripped from her mouth as Ebony continued to gasp for air. Her eyes, ones of a golden hazel now spiked with black slits. Her hands, once so delicate and fair now sharp and clawed. Vines sprung from the ground confining the hunter in mid air. Fire then surrounded the shrubbery and burned it to ash. A sudden hush filled the forest. Before long, within the vines not burned to ash, Ebony hovered. This however, wasn't Ebony as she was described as.  
  
Black liquefied with blue armory covered both knees and elbows. Leather boots and gloves covered once pale skin. Chevrons clasped around her neck as well as her forehead. Ebony was now part dragon. Black ragged wings loomed over her and levitated the figure above ground. Still in pain, Ebony screeched out yelling in anger and spewing out blood.  
  
Haku remained still and finally looked up to the mutilated hunter. "Your malicious acts have conjured against you once forceful hunter."  
  
Ebony was still crying out loud spewing out more blood then ever. The red liquid rained down onto the land, which sizzled in agony.  
  
"Water and wind both strong and wise, rid this being of the dark arts which confine her mind."  
  
Haku remained still but the ground began to quake. It trembled greatly as a serpent shot out of the water. It roared with displeases as it swatted down the half dragon into the waters below. The bellows in which it cried out ruptured the land and upturned the trees from the ground. It twisted in rage before plummeting down into the water. The forest was then silent again.  
  
Haku remained standing and stared at the water. He wiped off the blood which and fallen onto his face.  
  
"You were right Ebony, the heavens were crying, but not anymore. I have ended your suffering so rest well. Goodbye."  
  
Haku transformed into the dragon that he was and soared off into the darkened skies. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro bolted up right from her latest dream.  
  
"He is getting closer. I'm not dreaming. What's going on?"  
  
A hushed voice mesmerized Chihiro back into sleeping.  
  
"Rest now child," spoke one in the shadows, "you'll need your strength to watch as the world shall fall."  
  
A cold draft passed out of the door and swept away. 


	6. Chapter six: Greed

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.  
  
Authors Note: Oh my god. These chapters are getting hard to right. NEED IDEAS!!! (O_O). Oh well. Plz read and review. I hope I do not bore you but bare with me here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Greed  
  
Darkness overcame the lost soul. Her pale body lay at rest nestled into the fine-grained sand at the bottom of the lake. Blood drained out of her wounds forming trails of bloody water to the surface. Her hair waved in the water trying to lift her up and yet at all attempts, did not succeed. The paleness of her ghostly white skin gleamed a sickly white churning the water around her.  
  
All was not lost though. Deep within the edges of her mind she continued to call out to another whom disregarded her at all costs.  
  
"You may have brought me down but I will decide my fate other. I will have my revenge and rip you to pieces with my bare hands. Your flesh and bone will burn and I will drink your blood proving my victory. You shall pay."  
  
She thought deeply at this but continued to linger at the bottom of the lake. The still crisp water shone like glass before the heavens above. Along with the misty clouds of the other realm flew an unexpected creature. A raven.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Lin, I don't see what can be so possibly wrong with a girl like you at this time of night," spoke a voice.  
  
"But Kamajii, it's just, it was because, because of this other," replied Lin.  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Yes another. That other dark, silent cloaked girl this morning that Haku was speaking to."  
  
"Well it's obvious that I could not speak with or even see her for a was down here, grinding herbs while being roasted in this small confinement," Kamajii spoke with great disliking, "Lin, what seems to be the matter though?"  
  
"She, she seemed, so, she seemed so, frightening," Lin added with a shudder, "I mean seriously, that girl needs to lighten up a bit. She so morbid and depressed."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Haku was speaking with her regarding the past rumors around here. I don't think you've heard but it's just, I don't think he knows what he's getting into."  
  
"Are you sticking up for him now?"  
  
"I am not! It's because he's come so close to death far too many times. You know what, I'll go. I shouldn't have come down in the first place."  
  
Lin stormed off back to her dorm leaving Kamajii lying on his wooded bed. Using one of his six arms, he pulled up the covers and fell straight to sleep.  
"Quiet down!" he shouted before resting in peace, "you stupid balls of soot! I said shut up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Still loitering at such a late time at night, Haku wandered aimlessly searching for something. His emerald eyes gleamed with success and secrecy. Yet he still felt emptiness within him. He had done what he was told, why should he still not enjoy his success?  
  
It was because of a great longing dying within his heart. He missed Chihiro dearly but knew he would never see her again. Her wills to befriend him got the better of his thoughts, which led him to care for this human even though others regarded her as disgust. This mortal had toyed with his heart for too long already. Yu-baaba had warned him of this that a mortal would seek for him and fall for his being.  
  
"I've waited long for you Chihiro," Haku muttered to himself, "haven't you figured that your world has resented me away? Constructing apartments where I have thrived before. I no longer can return to your world for there is no such place for me to stay."  
  
"Until now," spoke another.  
  
This other hid behind the darkness appearing with great power flowing from him. Haku turned to face him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw you kill her," the stranger spoke, "the ransom I have paid your superiors."  
  
"Yu-baaba? She sent me to kill Ebony? But she didn't know about-"  
  
"Silence. I've sent others to track down the girl but you've seemed to finish my dirty work. Now, as for you, will you take the advantage of greed before you or live in great sorrow for all of eternity?"  
  
Haku stood for a long moment glaring back at the dark stranger. Knowing that it was such a lie, Haku turned away heading back into the forest.  
  
"You speak nothing but lies demon," he spat.  
  
"Oh really? That girl was part of my hatred. The least I could do is send you to where in which your heart lies."  
  
Haku turned back but sighed, "I've turned from that path long ago for mortals have stopped me from continuing."  
  
"So? Are you in the need for greed or should you let this opportunity pass like the unhappiness you suffer in your life?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Water rushed quicker, passing through the young maiden's hair. Moonlight gleamed onto the ice-coated water and lit up the world below. Blood still seeped out of her wounds changing the water from crystal blue to a murky red.  
  
Time passed and still the body lingered until the blood had finally stopped. Instantly, she clenched her fingers into the sand that lay under her trapping small grains under her nails. Tossing her head back and forth, her confusion took seconds more then needed to realize her place in her current life. Air, she thought, I need air.  
Breaking free for the glass imprisonment she gasped, coughing madly, choking on the water which passed through her lungs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The once calm wind suddenly roared and rushed past Haku and this other.  
  
"It seems you haven't quite killed her yet," the other spat bitterly.  
  
"She died, I know it, I saw it," spoke Haku.  
  
"No not quite. No matter, I will get back with you client. She must die."  
  
The other took off into the wood, the heart of the forest. Haku was left alone. He had killed that girl though, so what was going on. Unsure with what to do, Haku followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It was finally the day, Chihiro thought to herself, I will go back to the Spirit world.  
  
She had left a note for her mother telling her that she was at her friend's house. What a stupid lie, Chihiro thought, well I don't care. I have to go back.  
  
Dressed in what she had worn the last time, Chihiro set off onto her quest to find where her heart belonged. Running swiftly out the door and sliding down the banisters, Chihiro made for the door and left. Fragrant flowers blossomed around her sweetening the air as she ran to the train station. Everything was so perfect, just as it was before on the same day in which she had first arrived at the spirit world.  
  
Dew had plastered itself to all plant life so running through the bushes wasn't a very good idea. Still nothing could ruin Chihiro's hopes in finding the world where she belonged.  
  
Finally making it to the train station and out, she gazed at the landscape. Just how it was before. The market and the bathhouse were in sight forcing Chihiro to run faster to her destination. The long grass brushed against her legs and pieces of cotton flew and past her.  
  
Chihiro was so close, so close to where her heart had set its place in.  
  
After running such a long distance, Chihiro had to atop and take a breath. She peered around at the market, which was as silent as a graveyard. Only the bathhouse seemed to have life within it for the fires were obviously being stoked as smoke rose from the chimney.  
  
"I'm here," she called out and crossed the bridge, "I'm finally here."  
  
Chihiro burst into the bathhouse and caused all work to stop. The brightened surroundings colored her face as many workers stared blankly at her.  
  
"Sen!" shouted Lin as she ran up to Chihiro or rather Sen in this case, "it's so good to see you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Where are you?" the darkened figure as he made his way through the wood, "you should be dead but I will take care of that for you."  
  
He paced through the forest until he came to a stop. He watched as the other limped idly and moaned in pain. I have found you, he thought. He started to sprint to the other who had heard his footsteps and ran faster.  
  
"Don't think you can escape this time Ebony," he muttered as he closed in on the girl.  
  
He ran even swifter and got a hold of her neck with his clawed hand.  
  
"Stop this now!" she screamed as more blood rushed down from her wounds, "I don't deserve this please Drake."  
  
"Not a chance," Drake spat at her, "you will die. Nothing can protect you now."  
  
He lifted her off the ground. Ebony sputtered and coughed trying to grasp so air but instead her reached for one of her daggers.  
  
"See you in hell," he muttered while grinning.  
  
This clawed hand pressed harder on Ebony's flesh but she was still able to speak so final words.  
  
"After you," she spat and stabbed Drake in the shoulder.  
  
He cursed and hollered in pain dropping Ebony to her knees. She massaged her neck, gasping for air before running away. Drake turned and faced the direction in which she ran.  
  
"You'll pay Ebony just as all the others have. I will kill you."  
  
Drake took off after her and the wood was once more silent except for the distant poundings of their footsteps.  
  
"I've lingered here to long," Haku spoke from the trees, "Yu-baaba has some explaining to do."  
  
Haku took one last sigh before morphing into a dragon and flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's note: Well I hope the Chapters are getting more interesting for you viewers. PLZ!!! I NEED REVIEWS. 


	7. Chapter seven: Blood Thirsty for Revenge

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't see why I'd have to write this but I-do-not- own-Spirited-Away.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you ppl who have reviewed my story ^_^!!!!! As you have asked for, here is another chapter. ***PLZ CONTINUE YOU TO REVIEW.THX^_^!!! FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ANY IDEAS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Blood Thirsty for Revenge~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Haku was now lost and confused. His mind reciting all that he had learned this night and soon to be morning. Still pondering over thoughts, his heart gave a sudden ache of sadness as he remembered the deal he was making with Drake. Chihiro, I miss you, he thought.  
  
The blue dragon slithered over clouds and appeared over the bathhouse where he was soon needed. He flew aimlessly in spirals, gliding towards the top balcony where he landed. Slowly molting back into his formal self he gave a long gaze at the room before him searching for Yu-baaba. But no, there was no Yu-baaba, only a mound of chocolate boxes and teddy bears.  
  
A familiar thumping prickled through his ears then followed by a hurricane of screams. Haku turned in the chaotic sound's direction to see Yu-baaba's son crying at the top of his lungs. Haku glared with rage but did not care for the huge infant's cries and waited for Yu-baaba.  
  
However, Haku did not have time for waiting. He stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise to leave," said a voice followed by a dozen sniffles, "if mama found out you left me here she would kill you."  
  
The infant had stopped crying enough to talk to Haku. The baby's eyes were red and puffy while his throat seemed all stretched and tired from the mass amounts of screaming.  
  
"Leave me alone Bou, I have business to attend to with Yu-baaba."  
  
"Play with me or I'll order mama to kill you Haku!"  
  
Haku turned around and spoke to Bou.  
  
"Such strong words coming from such a pitiful mind. I'd hoped that an imbecile like you could think of something better to say to me but that would cause you too much pain.  
  
Before Bou could have enough time to decipher what Haku had said, Haku had already made himself out of Yu-baaba' chambers and into the bathhouse. The smell of steam and rich herbs wavered in the air. The scent of flowers, which were strategically placed in areas acting as air fresheners, lingered in many areas warming the building.  
  
Cheers and sounds of laughter filled the bathhouse. This was most unfamiliar to Haku for he knew that the employees were to be working instead of celebrating. And celebrating what, he thought. Running swiftly down the flights of stairs, he followed the sounds of happiness all the way down to the main entrance where he saw... ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ It was light now. The sunlight beamed onto the grassy meadows where Ebony hid trying hard to heal her wounds. A white pale light emitted from her hands as they hovered above the ripped flesh below. Time pasted idly as the dried blood eroded back into the wound while the skin reattached its sides to the rest of the body. Ebony was still shaking though. Drake could be anywhere right now so se had to hurry.  
  
Bumble bees flew past her and hummed gently to the bird's chores. Flowers bloomed and emitted the sweet scent of morning dew and wild lilies. Ebony sat peaceful, a bit edgy but peaceful as she watched her wounds heal.  
  
A sudden rush of birds cawing out and flying away from the forest told her she wasn't alone. Ebony cursed darkly. How did he find me so quick?  
  
Ebony stood up and ran. Her lungs ached and protested but this was a matter of life and death. She sprinted through the soft grass and headed towards a river. Ebony cursed once more.  
  
A shadow hung above her in the shape of a gigantic bird, which confused her slightly but didn't stop her from running. Too late now though, Ebony thought as she reached the streaming water. She turned and faced the enormous bird, which stood before her. Dropping now its feathers, or rather blanket it revealed an old lady; her appearances strict but her eyes full of wisdom.  
  
"Dear me child, why so afraid," the elder asked.  
  
"Stay away from me," Ebony spoke, "you're working for Drake aren't you."  
  
"If your talking about the man following you, yes"---Ebony started backing away---"but I have come to help you. Seeing that he has betrayed me and siding with Haku, I have come to help you."  
  
Ebony stopped backing away then started to laugh.  
  
"You expect me to believe you when I know already you hired Drake while getting something out of it," Ebony managed to say amongst the laughter, "what was he to give you for whereabouts of mine. Emeralds? Rubies? Gold?"  
  
"Child please, my name is Yu-baaba, you must trust me. I need you to help me to-"  
  
"Why? After you sent him to kill me?"  
  
"Because I didn't know what to do," Yu-baaba pleaded, "he threatened to destroy my bathhouse and my son, Bou."  
  
"So you rather see me dead?"  
  
"I sent a scout to look after you."  
  
Ebony gasped then revealed the emerald that she had pocketed from the night before. Ebony held out the stone and stared in disbelief. Yu-baaba however, stared at the gem. Her eyes twinkled but were forced to stop once she had seen Ebony's face.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," Ebony said quickly, breaking her stare and re-pocketing the emerald, "so? What do you want?"  
  
"I need you to go to the Aburaya, my bathhouse and wait for me there. There's rumors of strange folk coming to this region."  
  
"And how do you suppose I get there without getting slaughtered by Drake?" Ebony asked blankly.  
  
Yu-baaba got out some dust and sprinkled it around Ebony. Heat gushed around Ebony as swirls of golden light and orbs lifted her up. Her senses were mystified as Ebony felt as light as a feather. Before long, Ebony had found herself lifting her eyelids. Colors brightened around her forming pictures, which were soon crystal clear.  
  
There before her was the Aburaya. Without taking second thoughts, Ebony entered the enclosure almost collapsing at the sight she saw. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Chihiro!" called out a young woman, "Chihiro its time to eat!"  
  
She walked up the stairs of her gigantic household and knock on a girl's bedroom door. A balding man came walking also up the stair and stood at the door as well.  
  
"What is it Yuuko?" asked the man.  
  
"Nothing Akio, its just Chihiro hasn't come out of her room for a long time."  
  
"Maybe she has homework."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Don't sweat about it. I bet Chihiro is all right. Maybe she has a headache or something. Remember when she came back one day and fainted before she could get into her room?"  
  
"I suppose. I hope your right about that."  
  
The two walked off and returned to their daily tasks forgetting to check on their daughter. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Haku!" Chihiro spoke before running up to him and giving him a hug, "I've missed you so much Haku."  
  
"I thought you'd never return."  
  
"I've been busy," Chihiro answered before letting go, "school and everything."  
  
"What's school?" questioned Haku.  
  
"Nevermind," Chihiro spoke hastily, "I'll explain later."  
  
At that very moment, an well-armored maiden stepped into the bathhouse and gasped. She clutched her heart and pointed in Haku's direction.  
  
"Um Mrs." said one of the employees, "we don't open until later."  
  
Ebony glared at Haku and ignored the employee. "You!" she screamed, "you tried to kill me! You helped Lloyd at want me dead!"  
  
Ebony found herself screeching out bitter words of hate at Haku. Chihiro turned to Haku with a questioned look.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," said Haku calmly.  
  
"Burn in Hell!" Ebony yelled out, "you will bring danger to this land and bring massacre upon these spirits."  
  
There was a murmur flooding through the air as the sound of hushed whispers spread like a contagious germ. Ebony's eyes flamed with rage and dislike. She reached for her daggers and through them into the air before catching them while ready to strike Haku. Her eyes filled with insanity as real fire started burning around her. It was blood red before fading into an ice blue. Flames engulfed the maiden and blew away enlightening the new figure.  
  
Ebony stood on boots, wearing raven black clothes armor coated in blue flames. Her black hair flowed in the still air and blew off cinders into the background. A black cape coated her shoulders but without it, the skin would be bare. Gloves coated with silver and bladed with gold. Ebony opened her eyes. Her once hazel coloring was still there but the warmness from them had vanished. She was now a breathing example of the darkness that should not have been tampered with.  
  
"Foolish Haku," Ebony spoke in a chilled voice, "you should have never made a deal with Drake."  
  
Haku stared blankly back but turned fully to face Ebony. Her vibe of darkness melted away the happiness once brightened in the room. Chills ran up and down Chihiro's spine as she looked from the demonic Ebony to her Haku.  
  
"Haku, who is she?" asked Chihiro in a very scared voice, "what does she want Haku?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Haku replied.  
  
"You better tell her now before I send you in pieces to the underworld realm Haku. Any last words?" mocked Ebony.  
  
Haku couldn't stand this insanity much longer. Slowly he approached Ebony with little knowing of what would happen next.  
  
"Ebony calm down," Haku spoke trying to reason with the raged maiden, "Ebony please, it was to end your suffering, your pain, your depression."  
  
"Don't lie with me Haku," Ebony uttered, "now face death and maybe I'll end your suffering a bit quicker then I intended to."  
  
A sound of shattering glass emitted from the third floor. A black raven had broken into the Aburaya and sweep down to the scene below. The black winged raven molted its feathers off revealing a short, strict lady covered in jewelry. Her face much nastier then it was before as steamed blew out of her ears.  
  
"ALL OF YOU!!!" shouted Yu-baaba, "GET BACK TO WORK. HAKU, FOLLOW ME TO MY CHAMBERS ALONG WITH EBONY. I WANT A WORD WITH YOU NOW!"  
  
"No," replied Ebony, "I will not move until I have killed Haku. He- deserves-to-die!"  
  
"We'll settle this upstairs now GO!"  
  
Ebony glared evilly before muttering something to herself. Very reluctantly though, Ebony turned and headed towards the left staircase. She left in silence as the happiness and warmth filled the room once more. Yu- baaba then turned to Haku who had started to walk before given orders.  
  
"Wait," said Chihiro, "Haku, I want to come too."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Haku, please," Chihiro begged sounding more like a five year old.  
  
"No, Chihiro now stay."  
  
With those last words, Haku walked away further leaving Chihiro confused and heartbroken. Why would Haku say such a thing, she thought. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Still lurking within the wood, Drake loitered and walked aimlessly around. He paced back and forth pressing hard on his shoulder, which had been cut by Ebony. Blood dripped slowly from his wound and he pressed on it even harder then before. However, he stopped and let go. A white light blanketed the wound as the blood and flesh wove back together into one.  
  
"Damn you Ebony," he uttered before collapsing under a tree.  
  
Drake shut his eyes, hoping rest but the horror of past memories filled his mind. First of a red dragon, his sword held out at it, then a sharp pain from his hand. Another memory consisted of a young woman weeping at his side, the pain from his hand continued. Until the last memory, the pain had stopped, in the hand's place was a claw.  
  
Drake bolted up and realized how could he have been so stupid.  
  
"Ebony, I know where you are, I will hunt you down and tear you to shreds," he mumbled to himself before sprinting west. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Author's Note: well there you have it. The next chapter will be mostly of Ebony and Drake's relations. Many flash backs will be included. Also, I'll try to update about the Chihiro and Haku thing whether it will stay together or not. Plz rate and review. Ideas are also wanted so if you have suggestions, well, you know. 


	8. Chapter eight: Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away but I do own Ebony and Drake.  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty ppl out there. Here's chapter 8. I'm guessing it might be long but it'll be worth it since there'll be flashbacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter eight: Love at First Sight ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Yu-baaba stormed up the staircase to the top floor of her rooms where Haku and Ebony confronted her. Haku stood impatiently pacing back and forth the room while Ebony leaned against a wall scowling at the commands given to her.  
  
"Ok," Yu-baaba began to break the silence, "I want to know the whole story."  
  
"He should die!" screamed Ebony pouncing from her still position with fury flaming in her eyes.  
  
"I did nothing wrong," countered Haku.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"SILENCE!" shouted Yu-baaba, "Ebony, since it obviously seems that this whole manifesto began because of you, why don't you start? I mean it would be only fair to us all. So tell us, who is this other? Where did you come from?"  
  
Ebony spat and mouthed something before turning to the west window of the room. She crossed her well-armored arms and looked out into the distance. The water shimmered brightly while reflecting the moon and the stars. Each object in the sky held up the thick blanket of black, which shaded the sun from the planet. Ebony closed her eyes and gave a hefty sigh.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
###Flashback### ***It happened so long ago, back in my world. I still remember what it looked like. Grassy meadows, placid creeks, towering mountains and crowded forests, yes, they were all there back in my mind. It all started when I was a little child, maybe seven or so, living as a maiden of the woodland realm, Mejori. My father and mother lived in royalty there but I was only born to serve until my day came. During the coarse of my life I met Drake of the eastern mountains. He was so modest and kind back then for we were friends. ***  
  
"Ebony," said a young child, "come with me Ebony, come with me to Zretra the city of Pearls."  
  
"Drake I'd love to but I have things to do,"  
  
"Ebony please, for me, just come."  
  
He tugged hard on her sleeve forcing her to a horse where they rode off to a brass colored city. Ruby red colored windows and lights while a gray, yet shiny coloring was left for the roads. The sounds of horse hooves clapping against the ground as they passed shops and buildings. Many were peasants selling priceless pottery or jewels while some were of those of a higher class ranking who toured around buying what they could with the gold that they had.  
  
"Ebony isn't this great?" asked Drake.  
  
"Thank you Drake for bringing me here."  
  
Drake and Ebony continued to ride among the streets. It was a warm day. The sun gleamed down on them while flower petals glided along the air as the wind swept by. Ebony wore a white dress; a long sleek sleeveless dress with gold embroidery at the hem. Her long black hair glowed brown in the sun while her eyes shone an ivory hazel. Drake on the other hand wore black with streaks of red amongst his clothes.  
  
***I will never forget my childhood for it was fun and careless. But as the years went by, my father, seeing I enjoyed most of my time with Drake, sent me to live along the eastern mountains. Though I did not wasn't to leave my kingdom I was destined to, my mother told me it was for the best and that I should indeed go. ***  
  
"Please mother!" screamed a younger version of Ebony, "don't make me go. I want to stay."  
  
Tears were streaming down from Ebony's no longer happy eyes. Her skin was drenched in the salty water while suffering from a contagious red coloring. Her mother escorted Ebony to a Silver carriage and fought back tears of her own. Ebony continued screaming trying to force her way out of her mother's grip but was overpowered by the jewel covered hand.  
  
"Ebony please," her mother said firmly, "it's for the best."  
  
Ebony continued to cry as she sat into the crimson clothed seats while pleading to her mother to let her go back.  
  
"I want to stay though."  
  
"It's for the best Ebony, bye."  
  
Her mother waved back at her as the carriage took off into the distance.  
  
"Mother please!"  
  
"Goodbye Ebony."  
  
*** When arriving at the new lands, I was unsure about everything. The food, where I slept, even the people who lived there. But I managed to survive. Drake led me through those next five years. Having no sisters or handmaidens, I was forced to live like "them"; the powerful war lords that ruled each region. Drake however, seemed to be there for me always but turned cold towards me when I succeeded. Sure he would seem happy but he shan't take me for a fool, I could tell he wanted to be better. ***  
  
"Drake! I'm so happy. Thank you Drake, this means a lot to me," said Ebony with delight while holding up a prong carcass.  
  
"No problem Ebony," Drake muttered while gritting his teeth.  
  
Ebony stood with pride holding the bloody animal. Her once blue clothes were covered in a thick crimson liquid, which started to brown slowly. Ebony too had suffered from injuries but killing her foe could not ruin her spirit. Drake on the other hand stood hushed while his eyes darted up and down scanning the fallen beast. He had spiked silver hair and crystal green eyes looking well in his youth years.  
  
"What's the matter Drake?"  
"Nothing," Drake replied before turning to walk away.  
  
His long black cloak ruffled in the air as he stormed off into the chambers of his kingdom. The sound of his boots covered in iron clunked against the ground creating an eerie hollow whisper that spread throughout the corridors.  
  
"Drake?"  
  
But no reply was given as Drake walked deep into the shadows.  
  
*** Drake was never the same as I began to learn his traits. Until that day arrived, when he was to slay Fraysor, one of the dragons of fire and ice. There was so little but yielded great power. Oh Drake, why did you go? You knew what the consequences were, so why did you leave? He left only to return empty handed, literally. ***  
  
"Drake! No please no, Drake," younger Ebony pleaded as she ran down the empty corridors to a darkened chamber.  
  
People were gathered around a bed, mourning the lose that had just been discovered. This was Drake's room. His prized treasures hung on the walls but gleamed no longer, instead faded and dulled. Ebony raced to the bed, pulling up her periwinkle blue dress to avoid tripping. She stopped and kneeled down to face Drake who had his eyes shut to avoid some pain. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she crossed her arms and stared intently at him.  
  
"Don't cry Ebony," Drake spoke in a soft voice, "you were never pretty when you cried."  
  
Ebony's tears grew larger and streamed down even faster but even they could not hide a weak smile. Drake opened his eyes giving her a you-better- listen-to-me-or-else glare forcing Ebony's tears to fade away. His stunning green eyes gleamed with forgiveness but he still cringed from the pain.  
  
"Don't worry," he assured her, "father will fix what has happened and you better not start crying again."  
  
"But-but, I-I,"  
  
"Please, don't."  
  
Drake smiled weakly still suffering from the excruciating pain. Ebony tried not to cry but her insides churned with sorrow.  
  
*** To make matters worse, after this little incident, Drake's father ordered me to slay Fraysor. Now I know I shouldn't have said yes but I shouldn't dwell on the past. I defeated Fraysor, and obtained his life spirit. However, still today, I suffer from the guilt that has been put on me. Drake was furious at what had happened and wouldn't allow any of this to proceed. He burned his father's kingdom hoping I would burn but I fled to the ancient ruins of Cretra. Unfortunately, he followed me there. For a year I've been trying to escape, running from realm to realm. But he still follows and continues to try to kill me. ***  
  
"Ebony! You will pay for this," Drake yelled out in rage.  
  
Ebony his behind a stone wall. She hovered above the ground covered in armor from her dragon spirit.  
  
"Drake stop this now," she pleaded softly before taking off into the fields.  
  
"Ebony! You-will-pay!"  
  
###End of Flashback###  
  
Ebony still stood where she was before. Haku listened intently but looked up from his standing. Yu-baaba however looked relieved that it was over and then turned to Haku.  
  
"What part do you play in this then?" she spat.  
  
"I made a deal, that was it."  
  
"YOU ONLY MAKE DEALS WITH ME OR ON MY ORDER!"  
  
Suddenly a loud cry filtered through the room. An infant roared for attention causing Yu-baaba to run from this conversation. Haku kept quiet but Ebony turned to speak.  
  
"You made a deal," she said blankly, "a deal, with HIM?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What for? Hmm? What was he willing to give to you? Why the hell would you trust him!"  
  
"You will never figure it out pathetic other. I do this to find the one who I care about. Chihiro. Ok? I wanted her back."  
  
"The why treat her so badly then?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Haku stopped abortively. He thought for a moment. Why didn't he treat Chihiro better? She was finally here so why didn't he do anything?  
  
"Stupid spirit of this realm. You do not know what love is."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Love is nothing to me anymore. It has gotten me no where and almost killed as well."  
  
Haku stood still for a moment before asking, "did you love Dra-"  
  
"Shut up," Ebony snapped, "I don't need this. I'm going. Tell your superior that I'm going. No wait, you wouldn't care. Oh and I'll pay a visit to your precious Chihiro one day and ask for the truth. You better think twice on your commitment with her, it might just kill you soon."  
  
Haku stood in silence as Ebony left the room. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Lin? Why has Haku been acting so strangely?" asked Chihiro.  
  
"Chihiro, there's something I have to explain to you."  
  
"What is it Lin?"  
  
"Well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Well there you go, flashback, I know, I know, I haven't considered the Chihiro/Haku this a lot but I'm getting there. ^_^ rate and review plz. 


	9. Chapter nine: Promises Still Kept?

Disclaimer: When will this end? I-do-not-own-Spirited-Away.  
  
Author's Note: Well considering the fact that I'm losing viewers, I'm going to slow this a bit down and work on the others. More explaining to do. I still don't got feedback on ideas. PLZ HELP. (-_-)Ah well here's chapter nine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter nine: Promises Still Kept? ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Lin?" Chihiro questioned, "I don't mean to be rude but I'd like an answer right now."  
  
Lin gazed up and shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. Should I tell Sen? (AN: Kinda sad but Lin still doesn't know Sen's name is really Chihiro.) What if she gets mad? She's really fond of Haku, I don't want to risk her safety too.  
  
"Lin?"  
  
"Huh?" Lin asked startled before realizing her lack of attention to Chihiro.  
  
Chihiro looked unamused and very annoyed, "well?"  
  
"Sen, the thing about this that you have to understand is-"  
  
"Don't call me Sen, call me Chihiro," Chihiro corrected.  
  
"Right well, let's see, where should I begin?"  
  
Lin pondered her mind to think where to start. However she didn't have such a great background to this all, only hearing rumors here and there. Lin thought hard but then came to the conclusion to start by telling the past rumors, which had spread through the Aburaya for many weeks.  
  
"Ok," Lin started before clearing her throat, "this all started about some weeks ago. Rumors, knowing that they spread fast, appeared mostly about how harshly Yu-baaba treats us and upcoming spirits but soon consisted of Haku himself. Haku seems to be getting into more trouble then we think ---Chihiro opened her mouth to speak but Lin stopped her from interrupting--- and its not Yu-baaba controlling him this time."  
  
There was a long pause before Lin started talking again, "some of us have tried to talk to him but he's been ignoring us all. Arrogant dope, I mean ---Lin added this when she saw the look on Chihiro's face--- he's just been all self centered, doesn't want to tell any of us but well, we tried."  
  
There was another pause before Lin started speaking, "well yeah but they things started getting weird, he's been associating with the "other spirits." You know, the ones that help him see into the future and stuff so yeah, one night we found him collapsed on the ground and another night we found him talking to this very strange girl."  
  
"I hope he was alright after the fall-"  
  
"I hoped he died."  
  
"What did you say?" Chihiro demanded looking as though the rude comment was thrown at her instead of Haku.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"As for that," Chihiro spoke while giving Lin an evil glare, "who was this girl?"  
  
"Some strange folk from-"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Ebony stood before them demanding an answer. She looked murderous and disgusted with all of them but didn't dare try to reach for her weaponry.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
"We were, we were just, just, just talking, about, about something," stammered Chihiro as she took a long stare at the taller girl who frightened her greatly.  
  
All the warmness around Chihiro disintegrated away leaving a rush of icy air around them. Ebony's dark clothing glimmered easily even though they were considered black and her armor shone brightly even though shadowing wounds. Ebony's murderous stare ran chills up and down Chihiro's spine as she watch Ebony spit to the side before facing them.  
  
"You're Chihiro right?" Ebony asked coldly.  
  
"Yes, why does it matter to you."  
  
Ebony gave an evil smirk and an even bitterer glare, "you like Haku right?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Better think twice on your decision little girl. You really think a human like you will ever obtain what a spirit has? Do you know how hard it is to work in the spiritual world."  
  
"Hey!" Lin interrupted, "I'll have you know that Chihiro has been doing fine working here just a few months ago. In fact-"  
  
"Stay out of this Lin. Don't want you to make anymore trouble the what has been made," said Chihiro.  
  
"Awe," Ebony uttered, "scared? Well you should be. Haku is a lying worthless traitor. He deserves to die in anyway possible."  
  
"Finally something I agree with you on," muttered Lin.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Chihiro, "You're suppose to be on my side."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ebony drawled, "I just have to say something before I leave. Think twice on this Chihiro. Like I said before, do you think you have a chance with Haku? Hmm? You can't stay here forever and you know it. Silly little girl thought you could live happily ever after? There's no such thing as happily ever after!"  
  
Small beads of water started forming at Chihiro's eyes, "you're wrong. I will stay here forever and will live happily ever after."  
  
"And your parents? What about them? The only way they can get here is to turn them into pigs again. You know that they can't resist the food here. Oh but that's ok, you'll be living here "happily ever after" while they get sliced into bacon."  
  
"No! No they won't!" Chihiro shouted tears starting to drip from her eyes.  
  
Ebony's voice grew louder mocking Chihiro who was in an insecure state, "awe sad already? Well you either choose one or the other but then again, how do you know Haku even likes you? Hmm? Do you know if it's true?"  
  
"Yes I do! Go away! Leave me alone."  
  
"Awe poor thing, can't decide can you. You've seen how he's been treating you, haven't you? From the looks of it, you could be cheated on."  
  
"No! He loves me!"  
  
"Does he though? Chihiro? Does he? Does this spirit like this human like you?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chihiro screamed with tears flowing down her eyes staining her clothes.  
  
By now, a group of workers had paused to watch and made a path for Chihiro to run away on. Chihiro ran as fast as she could, hot streams of liquid floating down and onto her cheeks just before she found herself running into someone. She looked up. Her tear stained eyes made it hard to see but she knew who it was. Haku was standing in front of her.  
  
"Chihiro what's the matter?" he asked softy.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
She pushed away from him and ran to the entrance and into the night leaving Haku standing quite alone. The silence that flooded into the bathhouse as Chihiro's footsteps grew fainter and more distant formed an eerie presence all around.  
  
Haku breathed for a few moments before glaring angered at Ebony who stood silent still smirking with satisfactory. Haku stormed up to her and glared at her cold demonic eyes.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Haku shouted.  
  
"Oh nothing," Ebony spoke innocently, "just something to remind you that love can kill Haku."  
  
Haku cursed, "how could you? You witch! What did you say to her?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask questions now Haku. Really don't you get it? Love can kill."  
  
Haku flushed pale but demanded more from Ebony, "where is she?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, you saw her lea-"  
  
"You know where she is! You planned this!"  
  
Ebony smirked, "I guess its time for a game then. Hmm? Shall we?"  
  
Ebony ran swiftly to the entrance before calling out, "catch me if you can!"  
  
Haku cursed once more before morphing into a dragon and followed the dark maiden. ~*~*~*~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chihiro ran swiftly still shedding tears of hate and sadness. She ran further along the meadowland and into the deep forest. The sun was setting and this was no place to linger in the dark. But Chihiro ran with all her might trying to escape her feelings that trailed her. She continued to whimper to herself, as if she were chanting, the exact same words over and over.  
  
"Haku loves me...Haku wouldn't leave me...He promised...Ebony's mean...I love Haku...Does he really love me?"  
  
She finally came to a halt a collapsed to lean against a mahogany tree. She held herself tight and rocked back and forth. She continued to whimper causing more tears to flood over her red, drenched skin. She cradled herself back and forth and dug her head into her arms still mumbling something.  
  
"This is a dream," she spoke softly surpassing a few hiccups, "I will wake up, and be in my bedroom."  
  
But nothing happened. Silence crept slowly around her even though her tears and cries still filled the air. Chihiro however soon gave a sudden start from her spot causing her to stand immediately. She wasn't alone in the wood; there was another. The silhouette hid among the trees scaring Chihiro dearly as it stalked closer and closer to the frightened Chihiro. She trembled with fear, chills running up and down her skin. She could only keep her eyes on the dark figure heading towards her to scared to move.  
  
"Haku?" she called out frightened, "is that you?"  
  
The figure stopped then vanished into thin air. Chihiro's eyes darted around to see where it had gone, while a prickling sensation fluttered down the back of her neck make her feel as if she were to still have been watched. Chihiro started sobbing again. I'm going to die, she thought bluntly to herself, a stranger will pop out a kill me. I came to this world for happiness not death!  
  
Chihiro continued to weep but a sudden movement of a hand clasping over her mouth caught her by surprise. Being stunned so quickly, Chihiro's first instinct was to run. She struggle hard to break away from the other's grasp but she felt another hand grip both her wrists. She began to tremble then whimpered in fear and pain. Even though she felt paralyzed and cold, the pain of her wrists being crushed together by the other's hard grip intensified throughout her causing her other emotions to disappear.  
  
Please, she thought to herself, please, I don't want to die. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Haku roared furiously as he slithered in and out of trees following a flickering object. He did not know why she would lead him here for he knew that whom lurked in the darkness was Drake. Could this be a trap? No it wouldn't, they hate each other. There's just something wrong with this scene here, what was she trying to pull?  
  
Haku snarled. Right, Ebony has no place to run I'm going to get her for this. She did something to Chihiro, just when Chihiro came back, why? Haku shook his dragon head violently to rid himself of those thoughts. He beared his white fangs and snapped his jaws thus shredding upcoming trees. In the mear distance he could still see Ebony's silhouette flickering back and forth from tree to tree.  
  
I will get you for this Ebony even if you attempt to kill me. I know you will but this time I will resist and tear you to pieces. Now we share one thing in common, hatred and revenge. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ebony ran hastily through the trees, luring Haku deeper and deeper within. Stupid fool, thinks he came out do me? She grinned mischievously, he would soon meet the time when death would stare right back at him. Soon Haku, soon but for now, where is that old lady? ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chihiro wept deliriously, whimpering from both the pain and sadness. She knew it was the end and starting read her last wishes I her mind. Mother, father, please forgive me. I didn't mean to end up like this I just, I just.  
  
"Will you shut up," spoke the other sounding rather annoyed.  
  
Chihiro drew back her breath. Slowly, the grip around her wrists and mouth loosened.  
  
"If you run I'll hunt you down and capture you again only leading you to what you've been dreading the past few minutes."  
  
Chihiro stood still and kept silent. Finally when she was released she turned around even if it wasn't the wisest thing to do. She turned only to see a hooded man. Chihiro gasped. She knew who he was, well didn't know but had seen him before.  
  
He lifted his hood and revealed a face. Cold, verdant eyes glared back at her while long silvery white bangs hung neatly around them. Yet even though they were fixed in place, the rest of his hair was ruffled and untidy. What scared Chihiro the most, knowing that she gets scared quite easily, was that his skin was covered in blood. Deep cuts were still fresh had a red liquid trickling down, splattering against the forest canopy. His clothes were mostly black but had shades of red. His shirt red but pants his pants black. Along with is boots, gloves and weaponry, which were all black with ruby red dragons blazed onto them, Chihiro could tell she should have tried to avoid him. She begon to back slowly away but he gripped her left arm and held her still.  
  
"What did I say about moving? Stay still or I'll break your arm."  
  
Chihiro started to whimper again but held back her tears. Fear flooded through her.  
  
He smirked, "scared are we now? We you should be, now if you at as follows I might just as well spare your miserable life however if I were you, I'd want to end it. Lost a loved one is it true?"  
  
"How-how did y-y-you know?"  
  
He gave a malicious glare, "pitiful like the rest. You should know better then to mutter things out in places you do not know of."  
  
Chihiro did not speak.  
  
"I assume you would like to leave wouldn't you? In due time, for now answer me, where is Ebony?"  
  
Chihiro still chose not to speak but the fear of failing the others expectations frightened her, " she was at the Aburaya bathhouse. I only just met her. I don't know if she's still there though."  
  
"Sir," Chihiro spoke up again, "what is your name?"  
  
"Such a useless question to you but I might as well tell you. My name is Drake."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer," called out Ebony as she leaned against a tree feeling satisfied that she had found them.  
  
"Saved me the time have you now Ebony? Bringing yourself here instead of me finding you and my name is Drake."  
  
"Uh no. Wrong again Prince Drake Emory Pyralis."  
  
She grinned with satisfaction as Drake spat in disgust.  
  
"I no longer use such a name. Stop delaying Ebony, come here so I can cut your throat. You've done everything for me already, one more thing wont matter."  
  
"You're right Drake, it won't matter, just like when you went insane and left me? Hmm? What was that for? I thought you cared, you always cared since we were children."  
  
"Silence!" Drake shouted, "I will not need to be reminded of my useless childhood."  
  
"Oh but you do Drake. This isn't you Drake, you would never hurt me."  
  
Chihiro stood silent through their bickering. Feeling slightly better that attention was not on her, she decided to leave. Very slowly, Chihiro took short steps, trying not to crush any twigs or leaves. However, so many were scattered amongst the trees that soon she did step on one causing it to snap. She winced at the sound awaiting the voice of Drake threatening her to stay.  
  
"And where might you be going?"  
  
I knew it, Chihiro thought to herself.  
  
"Leave her alone," spoke Haku whom just emerged from the trees still molting from his dragon form.  
  
"Haku!" Chihiro said delighted before racing over into his arms, "Haku what's going on? What's all this about? Haku please tell me."  
  
"Not now Chihiro."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Haku, Chihiro's knight in shining armor," Ebony mocked sarcastically.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking," spat Haku acidly, "you're surrounded, no one will save you."  
  
"And you can't run either," added Drake.  
  
Feeling at the point of hurling, Drake summoned a fireball and headed it towards Haku and Chihiro who were blasted apart and hurtled towards the nearby trees.  
  
"What's this for?" asked Haku as he tried to stand but was still winded from the impact, "I thought you were on our side."  
  
"Weak spirit. Next time Ebony, run to a better realm with stronger spirits, no wait, there won't be a next time. I don't take sides foolish spirit whom has fallen for a despicable mortal. Weak."  
  
"Drake don't," Ebony spoke, "not anymore bloodshed."  
  
"Shut up you. I don't need to hear you tell me useless things. You stole my chance Ebony, you stole my pride, glory and destiny."  
  
"I didn't it was---"  
  
"Don't speak lies to me and you Haku, get away from the mortal or I'll burn you both into ashes."  
  
"Let them go Drake, they didn't deserve this."  
  
"Sticking up for them are you? Are you weak then? Just like the rest of them."  
  
Ebony turned and walked to Haku. He recoiled slightly but did not run.  
  
"Take Chihiro and go to her grandmother's house. If you don't know where it is, ask her. She should know."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Haku still unsure of what to do.  
  
"Your lives should not be put in danger because of this quarrel. Go there and wait for me. If I don't get there by dawn then expect me to be dead and kill Drake in anyway possible."  
  
Haku stood and picked up Chihiro, "I still don't trust you but thanks."  
  
White light burned around him as his human figure morphed into a dragon, which swept away into the night sky. Ebony gave a sigh of relief before turning back to face Drake.  
  
"Tonight we will end this Ebony."  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
Drake grinned at the final words, "this is the fate that wasn't foreseen for you atmy kingdom which no longer stands."  
  
"You shouldn't have burned down Eflania the kingdom of fire. It seems so ironic."  
  
"Yes well what put us through this is you."  
  
"I keep telling you I---"  
  
"Don't lie. Ebony you shouldn't commit anymore sins then you have, straight to hell you will go to then," Drake spoke coolly as he reached for his sword. It gleamed so clearly, even during the night and though blood still covered it.  
  
"Go ahead Drake. Do as you must."  
  
Ebony stood still in her posture and closed her eyes, "attack me first."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"Goodbye Drake."  
  
"Yes, goodbye to you too." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: sry still not done. (-_-) this is taking longer then I thought. Well review if you want to end it here for chpt 9 and I'll put the fighting scene in chpt 10. 


	10. Chapter ten: Moonlight Dueling

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.  
  
Author's Note: Ah chapter 10. Haven't been updating lately though. Well it's the summer and I should have enough time but nnnooooo, I have to take care of my little sister. And to make matters worse my computer keeps crashing. At least I can get chapter 10 up and going. Also adding, I feel as though this story is getting no where. Thus, I shall delete it soon and re-add it with different things such as pics. I will be updating soon on this idea. If you have ideas of your own that you would like to see happen in my story, just post it as a comment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 10: Moonlight dueling ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ebony felted satisfied standing unguarded waiting for her fate to come however, somewhat foolish as well. I don't need to play these games with him, she thought, he should know the truth by now and I wouldn't have to put up with such an act. Ebony thought darkly to herself as her opponent bared his weapon.  
  
"You're just as weak as the rest of them Ebony," called out Drake while slashing through the air with his stealth blade, "mark my word that I will kill you."  
  
Ebony drew back her breath and spat back at Drake. Why did she have to sacrifice for him? This wasn't going to end like this. But then again, he has to learn, this is the only way. Ebony pondered over this thought again and again. With her eyes still closed, Drake stepped forward and stood before her laying the edge of the blade on her pale skin covering her throat.  
  
Drake whispered softly, "you should have never tried to out do me Ebony. Your Drake is no longer here and you have fallen into my trap to murder you."  
  
There was a short pause. "Why don't you answer?"  
  
Ebony said nothing.  
  
"You're just as stubborn as your mother. Your race can not tolerate giving in to this war. The last of your kind shall go. Yet you still won't answer me. Very well then"  
  
Drake slit his sword, slicing Ebony's skin in two. Blood poured out of the wound just as she collapsed to her knees. Ebony knelt in silence with crimson blood rushing down her neck and onto the forest canopy. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chihiro wake up please, Haku thought to himself while flying into the air. Just wake up, he kept thinking, you have to, I need to know.  
  
Chihiro cringed painfully and coughed before bolting herself upright trying to figure where she was. She gave an ear-piercing scream at the shock of that she was now sixty feet in the air when before she lay in the dark forest.  
  
Chihiro shuddered to find that it was also cold at such a high altitude but calmed down to see that she was riding Haku to dragon.  
  
"Haku what happen?"  
  
Haku roared and slashed his tail back and forth.  
  
"What Haku?" asked Chihiro sounding somewhat rude, "what's the matter with---"  
  
However Chihiro could not finish her sentence for Haku had molted back into his former self and plunged down to the ground. Chihiro startled at this tried to scream but the pressure in which the air was flowing around her caused her to stop her violent voice. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Ebony rose from her standing and clutched her wound.  
  
"You should be dead!" roared out Drake cursing darkly.  
  
Ebony began to laugh but stop abruptly as blood sprayed from her mouth, "you horrible beast of the Zicrone. Still stupid enough to try to wiped out my race."  
  
Drake smiled demonically, "so your not as useless as I thought. No matter, I can still rip you to pieces."  
  
Drake lunged forward and grabbed Ebony right wrist crushing it in seconds. Ebony gave out a horrible screech and bit into Drake's arm. Ebony bore fangs covered in blood and stood snarling at Drake.  
  
"YOU HUMAN THINK YOU CAN OUT DO ME!!!" spat out Drake in disgust.  
  
Ebony leered back at Drake, "I for one am not a human and your blood tastes horrible in fact. You're just not worth it anymore. Drake was, MY DRAKE WAS, but you're not. You evil demon sent from hell trying to kill me. Burn in the acid pits of Draneir and have your flesh eaten by the mountain wolves. I WILL NOT RISK MY LIFE FOR YOUR CAUSE."  
  
"Just when you were behaving the way I wanted you to behave. This will not end it though. I will still kill you."  
  
"Powerful words coming from such an insecure, vile rat."  
  
Anger and hatred flooded Drake's mind as he flared into fire and raged with pride. His own self was not as it had been before. His skin and flesh tore apart which flamed into a ruin of ashes revealing heavily covered bone with blood. A darker tissue grew upon the bloody bone. In time, the form of a wing wrath resurrected from the dead body. The wrath was fully covered in black with a horned dragon skull head, tattered wings, clawed legs and a sleek spiked tail. It roared in rage scratching at the dirt ground blowing fire into the sky.  
  
Ebony screamed at its face then shouted back fighting tears, "what have you done to Drake!"  
  
The demon flashed its red eyes back at her grinning maliciously bearing pearly white fangs, "he is gone. Why? Are you scared that you've lost your friend or are you blood thirsty for revenge just like I?"  
  
"I would never fall to your level demon. You murderous demon. You wicked malignancy form of darkness. Crush your heart with iron fists then letting you bleed for all eternity will show you the pain that you've caused me."  
  
"HADES," the demon roared, "SLICE HER TO PIECES!"  
  
An amoral laughter rose from the ground as a cloaked skull cackled with madness holding a long scythe gripped by both of his skeletal hands. He soared over to Ebony reading to strike only hovering o few inches above the ground.  
  
"Stupid as the rest," muttered Ebony.  
  
A bright glow of water crashed down from above as immense tidal waves shattered about piling up into a crystal wall. The thunder of a giant sea serpent eroded from the waves, splitting them into two. The enormous serpent clashed back at the death god, rearing its fierce jaws.  
  
"Leviathan, mighty god of the sea,  
Ancient forces from Cretra and Bri,  
Moonlight dueling calls you so,  
Crush your opponent and kill your foe."  
  
Leviathan slithered through the air, passing the high wall and confronted Hades. With a few slashes from its scythe, the dark demon Hades cut through Leviathan's bright scales scotching its blue flesh and silver blood. The serpent bellowed in fury before beheading Hades with its green jaws. The horrible sound of crunching bones made Ebony feel uneasy at first but the sign of triumphant made her except her advantage. As Leviathan began to tear apart its enemy to pieces, the skull that had been crushed in Leviathan's mouth split into shiny red orbs flowing back to the wing wrath.  
  
"Foul beast!" bellowed the wing wrath as Hades was then torn to shreds, "you will suffer now."  
  
A dark arrow appeared in the sky soaring down and piercing Leviathan's heart. A blaring howl erupted from the serpent as lustrous liquid poured from its mouth and wounds. It too was faced with death and emitted blue orbs of light flowing swiftly back to Ebony. Caught off guard by this tragic scene, Ebony did not realize her enemy coming straight at her snarling with fury.  
  
She held out her right arm for protection, which was unfortunately sacrificed in the attempt for safety as a loud crack told her that it was broken. Straining her eyes hard to see what had happen, for the impact had blackened her senses, the wrath took the chance to twist her arm even further.  
  
"You will die Ebony," spoke the wraith with satisfaction, " like I said, I will rip you to shreds."  
  
Ebony gave a deafening scream in aspire to ease the pain but the demon continued to twist her arm further until it came to a stop.  
  
"I want you to feel this pain Ebony," the demon laughed as she struggled hard to fight the agony, "it's so funny to watch you cry. Your suffering is my amusement Ebony."  
  
Ebony was sweating hard, panting heavily while wincing at the sharp fault in her right shoulder. However she gave a short mocking laugh, "do you really think that you can get rid of me this easily. I knew you would come ever since I read the prophecy. And yes, there are much more of you coming, your all trying to get what 'plunders deep in the sacred keep'. You will never win"  
  
"Oh but I have," snarled the wrath.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
It was hard to reach for her blade with her free arm for the excruciating pain flooded through her binding her flesh and numbing her soul. Finally, with a firm grip on its handle, Ebony withdrew it and sung it hard into the wrath's chest.  
  
A sharp screech erupted from its mouth. Its blood splattered onto the forest floor and sizzled violently. The wrath gave another sharp screech, which echoed through the forest. The sound traveled far through until the outskirts of the woodland area, which was heard by two falling figures in the sky. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Terror filled Chihiro as she plunged to the ground below. Air streamed all around her at such forces causing her to shut her eyes. The insane madness of suddenly wanting to die before crashing into the ground filtered her mind until she came to an immediate stop. With her eyes still shut, eyelids pressing together not willing to be pried open, she took short and silent breaths.  
  
Haku stood hovering above the ground as well as Chihiro. However, unlike Chihiro, he seemed more calm and relaxed while smiling dearly at Chihiro's shock.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he spoke not wanting to laugh.  
  
Chihiro flinched at the sound of his voice but slowly lifted what covered her sight. She stood with her hands in the air for balance while she lifted her feet as her eyes darted at the ground below.  
  
"What? I floating!" she squeaked, "Haku, Haku where are we."  
  
"Not now Chihiro, I'll explain later. First, tell me where your grandmother lives."  
  
"My who? But she's in the other world, miles and miles away from here. Why would we want to go to her? Haku? Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because Ebony---"  
  
"Ebony?" Chihiro asked astonished and surprised at Haku's words, "you took orders from Ebony?"  
  
Her eyes suddenly started to fill with tears. Chihiro wept and turned away while muttering, "how could you Haku? Why would you Haku? She would have killed you Haku? She insulted me; she led me here and has turned Lin against me. Haku, why?"  
  
"Fine. I see it's best to tell you now," Haku sighed, "and stop crying. Annoying really. Now let me explain."  
  
Haku started telling Chihiro about Drake, who he was, whom he thought Drake was and how Ebony helped them escape.  
  
"Ebony did what?" Chihiro exclaimed, "but why?"  
  
"Not now. Tell me where your grandmother is."  
  
"But I told you already. She in my world."  
  
"Then why would Ebony say---"  
  
"Wait," Chihiro began before stopping hastily, "Haku, fly to 'Swamp Bottom' now." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "Ebony!!!" the wraith screech as it contorted in pain tossing and turning on the ground, "Ebony what have you done?"  
  
"All the you deserve," she replied coolly as she stood higher then the demon while holding back her broken and twisted right-arm.  
  
"Ebony," the wraith began as it stopped moving and laid still, "you think you have won? No you haven't."  
  
The demon snarled and spat heavily but coughed and splattered more blood onto its already drenched fur.  
  
It began to laugh, mocking Ebony at its last moments of life.  
  
"Do you think you have won? Well don't get your pitiful hopes up. More will come, more will arrive and they WILL take it. As for me, sure I'll die, but I don't care. I'll go to hell ad come back. As for Drake though, I can not say the same."  
  
"Spit out whatever you have to say demon and I might just ease your pain, "Ebony spat acidly.  
  
"HE WILL DIE!!!"  
  
The demon laughed most horribly before evaporating into mist. This light substance layered onto the forest floor spreading quickly before sinking deep into the earth. Left in the mist was Drake himself, slowly suffering from the excruciating pain.  
  
"Ebony," he began as he regained conciseness.  
  
"Save it," Ebony snapped, "don't even begin."  
  
She strolled over to his cold body. Carefully she kneeled and swept her left hand over her dagger stroking it softly before tearing it out of Drake's flesh. Drake bit back on his tongue to stop himself from yelling but winced hard at the second dose of agony.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ebony added as she sheathed the dagger away, "but I'll need that later."  
  
"Taking all out on me then?" Drake asked coldly, "I know what I've done but that does not mean YOU HAVE TO STAB ME IN THE CHEST!"  
  
Drake suddenly felt another surge of pain, which iced his body and froze it as he winced once more.  
  
"It's not my fault but the wraith had to go," Ebony spoke sweetly, "poor thing. You should really save your strength though."  
  
"Yes oh great and powerful one," Drake mocked sarcastically, "yeah that's what I'll do. Lie here and die my most honorable tormenting death."  
  
"It seems that you're getting better."  
  
Ebony tossed her hair back and clutched her dilapidated arm once more. Walking at somewhat of a fast pace though she strolled around the forest looking for something.  
  
"Zeniba!" she called into the forest. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A sudden flash of white light appeared in the center of the forest. Standing gracefully in the center of it all was an elderly lady with many jewels and gold covering her.  
  
"It's about time," Drake snarled who was now resting on a tree sitting up right toying with a lighter which lit a very small flame each time opened.  
  
"Manners," said Zeniba looking quite annoyed, "ah, well if it isn't Ebony. You called for me?"  
  
"Yes I have, your sister was of no help to me---"  
  
"Humph," Zeniba muttered loudly, "that old prune 'ought to be turned into a lump of coal herself."  
  
"Manners," mocked Drake grinning with satisfaction, as Zeniba's face grew hot and tensed.  
  
"As I was saying," Ebony spoke facing Zeniba, "I need you to help me please. To find the---"  
  
"Don't speak of it here child, I have seen the future and I know what you seek. Come with me and I'll explain. Your friends should be there any moment."  
  
Zeniba extended her finger revealing a long sharp nail. With one swift movement in the air, Zeniba motioned and cut through the invisible element. A long hissing sound began as the two sides of the scenery split apart, leading them to a small household.  
  
"Well? Hurry now. Haven't got all day," Zeniba spoke before entering the portal. "Oh and by the way," she added as she stuck her head back to the forest grounds, "your friend over there should drink this. It should stop the bleeding."  
  
Zeniba tossed Ebony a small vile with a purplish liquid sizzling within it.  
  
"Here," Ebony spoke tossing it to Drake, "you heard what she said now drink it."  
  
"I know that so stop fussing," Drake said before draining all the contents of the vile into his mouth.  
  
"Need any hel---"  
  
"No," Drake finished flatly before getting to his feet and limping to the portal.  
  
"Fine don't have to be so rude about it," spoke Ebony entering as well after him. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: There now that that's over, I'll get on with what I have to say.  
  
Seeing that this story isn't going very well, due to my failure to update more efficiently, I will stop once more. The next time I will update, I will include, if it is possible seeing that my art skills are very poor, pictures. If anything else that you want to see included into the new updated version of this story just post a comment.  
  
For example, currently, I have a language system developing. Not finished yet, but if some readers would like a foreign language spoken through the story (when I mean foreign language I mean something I have made to tie in with Ebony and Drake.) just let me know in the comments page.  
  
The next time you will read this story, it will be changed to "Eternal Darkness". Believe me, I'm working as hard as possible to get everything going but it just takes a while. Stay tuned. 


	11. PLEASE READ!

Hello all:D:D:D:D:D IT'S ME AGAIN!!!!! Darkmaiden!!!! Well.not anymore since the server gave it to someone else. Grrrrr. Oh well. At least I have a new name.  
  
So anyways I just wanted to say to all of you Spirited Away fans that I will continue this story of mine and also that I have started EternalDarkness. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE ME SOME FEED BACK. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Ok I'll stop. So anyways. To check out my new story Eternal Darkness, visit www.fictionpress.com and search for Eternalrage (my name) if that doesn't work then go to the fantasy section and search for Eternal Darkness. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU all and please write me some feedback  
  
Eternalrage  
  
P.S also let me know if my chapters are too long ^_~ 


End file.
